1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a swab applicator. More specifically the present invention relates to a swab applicator that may be selectively broken into shorter sections.
2. Description of Related Art
Swab applicator generally comprises of a tubular handle with a formed absorbent tip at one or both ends of the tubular handle. The absorbent tip may be made of cotton or a foam absorbent material. The tip may also be a brush. The tubular handle may be made of wood, paper, or plastic and it may be solid or hollow.
Swab applicators have a variety of applications. Swab applicators are a convenient and sanitary means for applying and removing a variety of substances such as liquids, lotions, creams, and various chemicals and medications. Generally the applicator tip of a dry swab applicator is first placed in contact with the liquid to be applied for the applicator tip to absorb the liquid. Subsequently, the moisturized applicator tip is placed in contact with the surface to apply the absorbed liquid to the surface. Swab applicators may also be used to remove substances such as makeup and other specimens by wiping the substance with the applicator tip to remove and retrieve the substance.
The present invention is a swab applicator that may be selectively broken into shorter sections. The multi-sectional applicator comprises of an elongated handle with applicator tips affixed to one or both of its ends and multiple score lines formed along the length of the elongated handle wherein the multi-sectional applicator may be selectively broken into shorter sections at the score lines. After an applicator tip is used, the end section with the used applicator tip may be broken-off and disposed of while retaining the remainder of the swab applicator and the other unused applicator tip for other applications or for subsequent uses.